Mi Corazón arde por ti
by Sandyn8
Summary: Despues de un trágico accidente su vida cambia completamente. Podra Sakura volverse a enamorar despues de perder a la persona que tanto ama?...Pero, quién es este chico que posee el mismo nombre que su amado y que la hace recordarlo tanto?...SxS!
1. Felicidad

**Hola!...la siguiente historia no es mia, es de un drama chino que ví y me encanto jaja!, trate de adaptarlo con los personajes de esta maravillosa serie. **

**Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**Cap 1 "Felicidad" **

Casa Akido

-Estoy muy feliz de que Sakurita por fin se una a nuestra familia- dijo Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko Akido esposa de Fujitaka Akido, padres de dos hijos, Syaoran y Meiling Akido.

-Sí, esa chica es muy buena con nosotros y con nuestro hijo- comentaba Fujitaka a su querida esposa.

-Pero nuestro hijo no se queda atrás, es un chico maravilloso…se parece tanto a mí- decía Nadeshiko sonriente ante sus palabras.

La familia Akido era una familia humilde pero de buen corazón. Estaban realmente felices porque su hijo mayor, Syaoran, contraería matrimonio con Sakura Kinomoto, su novia desde hace 5 años, y ese día era la fiesta de compromiso.

En las calles de Tomoeda una chica de cabellos castaños y unas preciosas esmeraldas verdes, de aproximadamente unos 24 años de edad caminaba enojada y a paso rápido, ya que alguien la seguía detrás.

-Sakura!...espera!...Sakura!- gritaba un chico desesperado por alcanzar a su novia.- Sakura espera- le dijo más tranquilo cuando logro alcanzarla. –Por favor Sakura no te enojes, y menos hoy que es un día tan especial para nosotros.

-Tienes razón Syaoran- le dijo sonriente a su novio. En realidad no estaba enojada con él, eso era imposible para ella, solo estaban bromeando.

-No puedo creer que pronto nos casaremos- le dijo Syaoran en el oído a su novia mientras caminaban tomados de las manos por las iluminadas calles de Japón mientras anochecía.

Una chica de largos cabellos azulados se encontraba bailando ballet al compas de la música. Al terminar su práctica se dispuso a salir.

-Hey Tomoyo…espera!- le gritaba Chijaru, una compañera del trabajo que también practicaba ballet.

-Chijaru, qué pasa?

-Hoy terminamos temprano, hay que ir a tomar un café o vamos a un Karaoke!- comento emocionada la chica.

-Lo siento pero no puedo. Hoy es la fiesta de compromiso de mi cuñada.- contesto educadamente Tomoyo.

-Es verdad!...ya me lo habías dicho. Lo siento, lo avía olvidado.

-No te preocupes. Oye, no quieres venir?-preguntó Tomoyo.

-No gracias, no me atrevería a ir, es algo familiar, pero felicítala de mi parte!

-Ok!..lo haré!- dijo Tomoyo mientras se alejaba y tomaba un taxi.

Un importante hombre de negocios llamado Touya Kinomoto era llevado por su chofer hacia el restaurant que había reservado para la fiesta de compromiso de su hermana menor, Sakura.

Touya sacaba su cartera de su elegante abrigo, la abrió y saco una pequeña foto en la que están él y su hermana abrazados posando para la cámara. Suspiro, volvió a guardar la foto y cerro los ojos.

La joven pareja seguía paseando por las iluminadas calles de Tomoeda. Pasaron por varios aparadores de las elegantes tiendas de ropa. Mientras esperaban a que se pusiera la luz roja del semáforo para poder cruzar la calle, Syaoran aprovecho para amarran los cordones de sus zapatos que ya andaban bastante flojas. Sakura se volteo y en uno de los tantos aparadores vio un hermoso vestido de novia, era el vestido más lindo que haya visto en su vida, y se imagino el día de su boda, con aquel vestido, el día que cumpliría uno de sus más grandes sueños, el día que uniría su vida junto a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.

Syaoran al terminar de amarran los cordones de sus zapatos se levanto del suelo y noto que el semáforo ya estaba en rojo, y toda la gente empezó a atravesar las calles, busco a Sakura pero no la vio, supuso que ya abría cruzado la calle y fue a buscarla.

Sakura quiso mostrarle aquel bello vestido a su novio pero cuando volteo no lo vio por ninguna parte.

-Syaoran?.-decia Sakura desconcertada por no encontrar a su amado por ningún lado.

-Sakura donde estas?- se decía a si mismo Syaoran.

Ambos jóvenes por casualidad voltearon y sus miradas se encontraron, se sonrieron y Syaoran hizo un movimiento con su mano indicándole a Sakura que el volveria a cruzar la calle para encontrarse con ella.

Syaoran cruzo la calle sin fijarse de que el semáforo cambio a verde casi al instante en el que él empezó a cruzar la calle. Sakura tampoco se fijo, parecía que estaban embobados el uno con el otro. Antes de que el chico pudiera terminar de cruzar un auto a toda velocidad lo atropello cambiando la cara de enamorada de Sakura por una de horror al presenciar semejante escena. Ella solo atino a gritar un –¡SYORAN!- mientras sus lagrimas empezaban a brotar.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo...si quieren que la continue dejen reviews porfa!..jeje...Un saludo a todos! **


	2. Sin tí

****Hola!...la siguiente historia no es mia, es de un drama chino que ví y me encanto jaja!, trate de adaptarlo con los personajes de esta maravillosa serie.** **

****Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a CLAMP.**  
><strong>

**Cap 2 "Sin tí"**

Touya Kinomoto ya se encontraba en el elegante restaurant donde se celebraría el compromiso de su hermana menor. Ninguno de los invitados había llegado aún.

-Touya!..mi amor!- decía Tomoyo al llegar a aquel restaurant mientras abrazaba a su esposo.

-Hola.-saludo Touya muy serio a su esposa.

Touya y Tomoyo Kinomoto, una pareja adinerada ya que él, trabajaba en una de las empresas más importantes de todo Japón.

Touya siempre fue de carácter serio, arrogante, pero con la única persona que era amable y tierno, era con su hermana menor. Sakura.

Tomoyo siempre estuvo enamorada de él desde que lo conoció ya hace varios años cuando Sakura los presento en aquella fiesta de la empresa donde trabajaba Touya. En cambio él, siempre fue muy reservado con ella, y aunque casi no demostraba sus sentimientos hacia ella terminaron casados unos años después.

-Veo que todavía no llega nadie.- comento Tomoyo al ver que eran los únicos en la mesa del restaurant.

-Creo que hemos llegado demasiado temprano.- respondió tan serio como siempre.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono del empresario.

-Si diga?...ah eres tu Sakura!..a qué hora llegaran?, Tomoyo y yo ya...Sakura que pasa?...porque lloras?.- pregunto al escuchar a su hermana llorar desesperadamente al otro lado de la línea.

-Qué paso?...Sakura está bien?.- pregunto Tomoyo cuando su esposo termino la llamada.

-Si…ella está bien…es….Syaoran…él…..

Una Sakura muy triste y preocupada se encontraba esperando en aquella sala sombría del Hospital General de Tomoeda.

-Mi Syaoran…- comentaba para sí misma.-¿por qué?...

En eso, llegaron Nadeshiko y Fujitaka seguidos por Touya y Tomoyo.

-Sakura!.- llamaba Nadeshiko mientras corría hasta llegar a donde se encontraba sentada la novia de su hijo. –Sakura, qué le paso a Syaoran?-pregunto ya cuando llego hasta ella.

-Tuvo un accidente. Lo están atendiendo de urgencia.- contesto Sakura.

-Pero que paso?.- preguntaba angustiada la madre de Syaoran.

Pero antes de que Sakura pudiera responder, salió el doctor que estaba atendiendo a Syaoran.

Todos los presentes se acercaron al Doctor.

-Doctor!..cómo esta mi novio?..se encuentra bien?.- preguntaba desesperada.

-Lo siento mucho. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero no lo conseguimos.- contesto serio.

En ese momento todos los presentes quedaron en shock. Nadeshiko se desmayo al instante pero Fujitaka logro agarrarla. Y como si hubiera sido planeado, Sakura también cayó desmallada en los brazos de su hermano.

Nadeshiko fue atendida inmediatamente por los doctores. Sakura no necesito atención ya que despertó casi al instante de su desmallo.

El cuerpo de Syaoran Akido ahora se posaba inerte sobre una cama en un cuarto aislado, donde era observado detenidamente por Sakura.

Ella no decía nada, solo estaba sentada junto al cuerpo de la persona más especial para ella. Solo derramaba algunas lagrimas hasta que ya no pudo contenerlas más y estallo en llanto.

Un rato después Sakura se encontraba fuera de aquella habitación donde había estado observando a Syaoran. Lo seguía observando desde la ventanilla de la puerta de aquella fría habitación. Uno de los dos doctores que se encontraban ahí dentro subió hasta la cabeza de Syaoran la sabana que lo había estado cubriendo hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros. En ese instante fue cuando Sakura apenas empezaba a entender que realmente Syaoran había muerto, que ya nunca podría volver escuchar su voz, sentir sus caricias, sus besos, sus labios posados en su cuerpo. Y sobre todo, había perdido al que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo, su compañero y confidente.

Dos días después…

Sakura como todas las mañanas tuvo que ir a trabajar. Ella trabajaba en la Universidad de Tomoeda dando clases de Literatura.

-Buenos días, siéntense todos por favor.- pidió Sakura al entrar en el salón.

-Escuchaste lo de la profesora Kinomoto?- dijo uno de los alumnos en voz baja a su compañero de alado.

-Ah sí, lo de su esposo no?.- contesto el otro.

-Sí, pero no era su esposo, todavía no se habían casado.

-Me dijeron que se le murió el novio el día de la boda.- comento otro alumno metiéndose a la plática. Rápidamente se unieron otros tres a discutir ese asunto.

-La bolita de allá, guarde silencio por favor!- ordeno Sakura. Ella escucho algunos de los comentarios de los alumnos pero no les dijo nada al respecto. Solo continúo con su clase.

-Touya ¿a qué hora llegaras a la casa?- preguntaba Tomoyo desde el teléfono de su oficina.

-Hoy no iré a casa, iré a ver a Sakura y me quedare en su casa para cuidarla.- respondió él desde su auto que era conducido por su chofer.

-Otra ves?, Touya, desde que murió Syaoran no me has hecho caso, te la pasas en casa de Sakura y no te pasas por nuestra casa y….

-Tomoyo!, entiende que Sakura es mi hermana, está pasando por un mal momento y me necesita y tú solo piensas en ti!.- interrumpió a su esposa.- Hablamos luego.- dijo suspirando y dando por terminada la llamada.

-Touya…ya sé que Sakura está pasando por un mal momento...pero...tú no piensas en mi…- se dijo a si misma Tomoyo mientras amenazaban con salirle algunas lagrimas.

El chofer del Sr. Kinomoto se estaciono justo en la puerta de la casa de Sakura. Touya bajo del auto y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Sakura.

-Sakura?.-llamó Touya en la puerta de su habitación y como nadie contesto se dispuso a entrar. Pero cuando entro no había nadie. De repente se percato de una nota que había en una mesita, justo enfrente de una foto de Syaoran. Touya la tomo y comenzó a leerla.

"_Hermano…disculpa pero ya no puedo más, me siento tan sola, tan triste…Lo amo tanto y quiero estar con él y poder ver las estrellas juntos._

_Perdón por lo que voy a hacer pero ya lo decidí._

_Te quiero mucho._

_Sakura"_

Inmediatamente Touya se alarmo y salió corriendo hacia el auto que aun lo esperaba con su chofer dentro. Él sabía perfectamente en donde se encontraba Sakura, ella había dejado una "pista" sin querer en aquella nota _"Lo amo tanto y quiero estar con él y poder ver las __**estrellas**__ juntos._

Cuando los padres de Sakura y Touya murieron en un accidente de avión ella tenía 17 años, se puso muy triste, y Toya la llevo a ver las estrellas desde un mirador que se encontraba cerca del centro de Tomoeda. Desde aquel momento ese lugar se convirtió en algo especial para ellos dos, cuando estaban tristes, enojados, o simplemente tenían cosas en que pensar, iban ahí, a ese lugar tan "lleno de magia". Touya siempre le dijo a Sakura que desde ese lugar, viendo hacia las estrellas podía platicar con sus padres, y así lo hacia ella.

Al llegar Touya a aquel mirador, subió rápidamente las cientos de escaleras hasta que llego a lo más alto del mirador. Lo primero que vio fue a su hermana vestida con un hermoso vestido de novia y una gran botella de alcohol. Estaba sentada en el borde del mirador.

-Por qué?...por qué te fuiste Syaoran?...por qué me abandonaste como lo hicieron mis padres?...ustedes tres siempre me dijeron que me querían y aun así me abandonaron!...por qué se fueron?...pero no importa, porque muy pronto voy a estar con ustedes.- decía Sakura mientras lloraba y se ponía de pie. En ese momento Touya iba llegando y corrió hacia su hermana antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo.

-Sakura!.-grito.-Sakura, te ves hermosa con ese vestido.- le dijo más calmado.- Ven, ya es tarde, vámonos a casa.- dijo extendiéndole la mano, pero ella lo ignoro y se acerco más a la orilla.

-Sakura!.- dijo acercándose lentamente a ella.- Sakura, vámonos.

-No!...yo quiero estar con Syaoran! –contestó ella derramando miles de lagrimas. –Sabias que hoy es el cumpleaños de mi querido Syaoran…solo quiero celebrarlo con el.- dijo más calmada y acercándose más a la orilla de aquel mirador tan alto.

-Sakura espera!.- si vas a suicidarte…-le decía a su hermana con lágrimas en los ojos.-…lo aremos juntos, nos iremos de este mudo los dos. No soportaría perderte.- y diciendo esto Touya se acercaba a la orilla.

-No!.- corrió Sakura a detenerlo.- Tú no tienes porque hacer esto.- dijo abrazando a su hermano.

-No me importa si pierdo todo, lo único que no soportaría seria perderte Sakura.- dijo llorando al igual que su hermana.

-Touya, solo quiero estar con él.

-Pero esta no es la solución. Crees que a él le gustaría verte así?...no lo creo. Vive Sakura. Vive por él y yo, viviré por ti.

Y así, se quedaron abrazados los hermanos Kinomoto en aquel mirador tan especial para ellos. Ese mirador que había sido testigo del gran amor y apoyo que ambos se brindaban.

**Bueno...aqui esta otro capitulo!...espero les gustara y continuen leyendola que prometo se pondra micho más interesante!...Un saludo!**


	3. Sorpresas

**Hola!...la siguiente historia no es mia, es de un drama chino que ví y me encanto jaja!, trate de adaptarlo con los personajes de esta maravillosa serie.**

**Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**Cap 3 "Sorpresas"**

Tomoyo llegaba a la casa de Sakura con algunas bolsas llenas de verduras, de carne, entre otras cosas. Al llegar hasta la puerta se dispuso a tocar el timbre.

-Hola!.-saludo Tomoyo feliz al ver a su esposo frente a ella.

-Hola.- contesto serio como siempre, pero con una cara de sorprendido ya que no se esperaba la visita de ella.- Es muy temprano- decía mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarla entrar.

-Temprano? , pero si ya son más de las nueve.- dijo sonriente.- Además, hoy es sábado, así que vine a prepararles la comida.

-Debiste avisarme que venías.- comento mirando a su esposa que en ese momento ya se encontraba rumbo a la cocina.

Una joven castaña de ojos verdes apenas despertaba, esta vez no despertó sonriente y llena de vida como siempre acostumbraba. Esa mañana, Sakura despertó lentamente y muy pensativa, miles y miles de pensamientos atormentaban su mente, es decir, en unos cuantos días su vida había cambiado completamente, desde la muerte de su amado Syaoran hasta su intento de suicidio la noche anterior.

Tomoyo fue hacia la sala y se encontró a Touya sentado leyendo una revista de negocios. Touya al sentir la presencia de alguien volteo a verla y seguido de esto siguió leyendo como si nada.

-Cuando regresaras a nuestra casa?- preguntaba Tomoyo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

-Sakura está pasando por un momento difícil. Ella me necesita y no voy a dejarla sola.- contesto cortante y firme.

- Y no has pensado en mi?, en cómo me siento?...no hay razón alguna para que me hagas a un lado como si yo no existiera.-comenzaba a protestar Tomoyo.

-Tú eres su cuñada y mejor amiga. Deberías entender la situación.

-Lo sé y lo entiendo. Llevamos ya cinco años de casados y siempre he querido saber si me quieres.- decía seria y con un aire de melancolía en cada una de sus palabras.- Le das tanto cariño a Sakura que a veces me pregunto ¿por qué no me tratas como a ella?

-Sakura es muy sensible y ahora está muy deprimida. Me necesita.- dijo poniendo la revista que había estado leyendo sobre la mesita que se encontraba en el centro de la sala.- Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir? Eres muy egoísta. No quiero discutir contigo, mejor vete.- dijo al tiempo que encendía un cigarrillo.

Las lagrimas de Tomoyo ya se veían salir.- Somos una familia. Deseo cuidar a Sakura junto contigo. ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?.- pregunto abrumada.

Nadie dijo nada y en pocos segundos apareció Sakura.

-Hermano.- dijo a modo de saludo. Touya inmediatamente se levanto y fue hasta ella. Sakura miro a Tomoyo y le dedico una sonrisa que aunque no era grande era sincera.

-Qué haces levantada? Tienes que descansar. Anoche no dormiste mucho y estuviste vomitando.- reprocho Touya.

-No te preocupes. Quiero platicar con Tomoyo. ¿puedo?.- pregunto Sakura a su hermano.

-Claro.-contesto este.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a la habitación de Sakura. Al llegar Tomoyo se acostó en la cama y Sakura opto por sentarse a su lado. Sakura noto a Tomoyo algo rara, enojada quizá.

-Te peleaste con mi hermano?.- pregunto curiosa.

-Hace unos días que tu hermano no va a la casa. Lo extraño mucho. Por eso vine hoy a prepararles la comida.-termino de quejarse Tomoyo.

-No te enfades con él. Todo es culpa mía. Solo está preocupado por mí.- se culpaba Sakura.- Sabes?...ayer fue el cumpleaños de Syaoran. Bebí mucho y quise suicidarme.-confeso la castaña.

-¿Pero estas bien?.-pregunto Tomoyo preocupada al mismo tiempo que se sentaba al igual que su cuñada.- Perdóname, pero tu hermano no me dijo nada. No debes actuar así!..Nos matas de la preocupación!.- regañaba a la ojiverde.- Que te parece si me mudo aquí contigo?.

-No hace falta. Ya pueden regresar a casa.- contesto apenada Sakura.

-Pero no te quiero dejar sola.

-Enserio, ya estoy mejor. Me acompañarías a ver a Syaoran mañana?.- preguntaba Sakura al tiempo que se ponía un poco triste al darse cuenta que a partir de ahora cuando quisiera "ver" a Syaoran tendría que ir hasta el cementerio.

-Pero claro que si.- le dijo con una sonrisa tierna y comprensiva.

Al día siguiente dos chicas vestidas de negro caminaban por el cementerio de Tomoeda. Una de ellas llevaba un gran ramo de flores.

Sakura y Tomoyo iban tomadas del brazo, a paso lento y con la vista fija en una de las lapidas. Pero antes de que pudieran llegar hasta ella, Sakura se detuvo bruscamente tapándose la boca para evitar vomitar.

-Sakura!...qué pasa?...regresemos, estas muy pálida.- decía Tomoyo muy preocupada.

Sakura negó con la cabeza cuando se repuso y siguió caminando como si nada.

-Segura?...podemos venir otro día.

-Estoy bien.-contesto seria Sakura.

Al llegar a aquella lapida Sakura se puso de rodillas y miro fijamente la foto de Syaoran que tenía enfrente.

-Syaoran, Feliz Cumpleaños.- decía con una sonrisa que iba cargada de tristeza al tiempo que depositaba aquel ramo de flores que había traído.- Ayer casi me reúno contigo, pero mi hermano me lo impidió.- le platicaba Sakura como si el castaño estuviera presente. –Me dijo que si quería morir que moriríamos juntos. De pronto entendí que no quiere que lo abandonen.- algunas lagrimas amenazaban con salir.- Syaoran, sé que me amas y no quieres que lleve una vida triste. Pero, por qué no tuvimos tiempo?.- decía mientras estallaba en lágrimas.- No me importa si estás vivo o muerto, ni si estas o no estás conmigo. He decidido ser tu esposa y nunca lo dejare de ser en toda mi vida.- decía recordando que no llegaron a casarse pero antes de su muerte ellos ya se consideraban como marido y mujer.- Te Amo.- termino de decir al momento que más y más lagrimas salían de sus verdes y tristes ojos. Tomoyo solo la abrazo para consolarla.

-Sakura, no te pongas triste. La tristeza es mala para la salud.- aconsejaba Tomoyo.

Ambas chicas se levantaron ya que estaban arrodilladas, pero al momento de levantarse Sakura se desvaneció pero Tomoyo alcanzo a sostenerla.

-Sakura!..Sakura!..Estas bien?-preguntaba preocupada.- ¡AUXILIO!...¡AUXILIO!.- gritaba Tomoyo al tener a Sakura inconsciente en sus brazos.

Tomoyo se encontraba en la sala de espera del Hospital.

-Tomoyo!.- gritaba Touya que llegaba corriendo hacia donde se encontraba ella.

-Touya!.

-¿Qué le pasó a Sakura?- pregunto angustiado.

-No lo sé, se desmallo. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y el médico todavía no sale.- contestaba alarmada.

-Estaba muy bien cuando salió de casa. ¿qué paso?..¿por qué no la llevaste a casa enseguida?

-Le dije que nos fuéramos, que regresaríamos otro día pero no me izo caso. Insistía en ver a Syaoran. Se desmayo de repente, sin ningún motivo aparente.- trataba de explicar Tomoyo.-No te preocupes. Quizá se deba al cansancio.

En ese momento salió el Doctor que atendía a Sakura.

-Doctor, como esta?- pregunto Touya sin perder tiempo.

-Es usted familiar?- cuestiono el médico.

-Sí, soy su hermano. Pero como esta Sakura?.- volvió a preguntar.

-No ha recuperado el conocimiento todavía. Pero no se preocupe, no corre peligro. Está embarazada.- en ese momento Touya y Tomoyo quedaron impactados por la noticia, era algo que no se esperaban.- El bebe se encuentra bien.- prosiguió el doctor.- En unos momentos la pasaremos a una habitación y podrán verla.

-Sakura, te has despertado.- le dijo Tomoyo sonriente.

-Dormiste mucho, te sientes mejor?-pregunto Touya entrando a la habitación.

-Sí, ya estoy mejor.- contesto sonriente.- ya puedo irme a casa?

-El médico aconsejo que te quedaras dos días más en el hospital.- respondió Tomoyo.

-Dos días más?.- pregunto desilusionada ya que quería salir pronto de ese lugar.

-Sakura….Estas embarazada!...no lo habías notado?- le confesó sonriente Tomoyo a su mejor amiga.- Tienes casi dos meses por eso los vómitos.

-Estoy embarazada?..¿de verdad?- preguntaba Sakura en shock pero se notaba en su cara la emoción que aquella noticia le provocaba.

-Si!.- afirmo Tomoyo.

Ambas chicas se abrazaron y lloraron un poco por la emoción del embarazo de Sakura.

-Lo sospechaba pero no estaba segura.- decía Sakura entre risas y llanto de felicidad.-¡Tendré un hijo de Syaoran!.- casi gritaba mientras se tocaba el vientre. –Este es su último regalo. Quiero tenerlo y criarlo!.- decía refiriéndose al bebe.- Estoy segura de que será aun más inteligente que Syaoran!.- comentaba con orgullo la futura madre.

Pero como en todas las cosas siempre hay algo o alguien que arruina los momentos felices.

-Sakura, no puedes tener a ese niño.-casi ordeno Touya que hasta ese momento permaneció callado.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Sakura angustiada.

-Entiendo tus sentimientos y tu emoción pero tienes que pensarlo bien. No tendrá padre y eso es injusto para él. Por mucho que lo cuides siempre sentirá la ausencia de un padre.

-Hermano.- decía Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos.- Syaoran se fue, pero antes de írseme dejo un hijo. ¿Por qué no puedo tenerlo?.- esto último se lo dijo casi gritando.

-No hay prisa para que tomes una decisión. Piénsalo con calma, por favor.- y dicho esto salió de la habitación.

-Yo se que tendré muchas dificultades.- decía Sakura cuando su hermano se había ido.-Quise y quiero mucho a Syaoran y su muerte no es razón para que aborte.-nuevamente comenzó a llorar.- Tomoyo, se que como mujer me entiendes, ¿verdad?

-Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, pensaría lo mismo. Pero no dejo de reconocer que tu hermano también tiene razón.

-Sé que mi hermano solo se preocupa por mi bienestar, pero no me entiende.- Sakura comenzaba a llorar aun más y Tomoyo la abrazo.- No sabe la importancia que tiene este hijo para mí.

-Tu hermano te ama mucho. Dale tiempo. Verás que acabara entendiéndote.- decía Tomoyo tratado de reconfortarla.

Y así ambas chicas se quedaron abrazadas por un largo tiempo.

**Hola!, bueno antes que nada le agradesco a Anais-Lovely-Angel por sus cometarios que me animan a seguir!...y bueno espero les gustara y diganme...que opinan del embarazo de Sakura...deberia tener al bebe? y sigan leyendo que abra muchas sorpresas proximamente!...dejen sus comentarios porfa!...un saludo!**


	4. Estamos juntos en esto

**Hola!...la siguiente historia no es mia, es de un drama chino que ví y me encanto jaja!, trate de adaptarlo con los personajes de esta maravillosa serie.**

**Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a CLAMP.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 4 "Estamos juntos en esto"<strong>

Touya se encontraba fumando fuera del hospital donde se encontraba Sakura. Tomoyo llego después de unos instantes.

-Se que lo haces por su bien…- dijo Tomoyo sin darle más vueltas al asunto.- Por que temes que Sakura y su hijo tengan problemas en el futuro. Pero tienes que entenderla. Quiere tanto a Syaoran que no renunciara a un hijo suyo.

-No compliques más las cosas con tus ideas.- contesto Touya con su singular modo de hablar, serio y cortante aunque se le notaba algo molesto.

-No son ideas mías, sino las de una mujer enamorada. Cuando una mujer se enamora de un hombre no le tiene miedo a nada. Y Sakura esta tan enamorada de Syaoran que no le teme al futuro que le espera si tiene a su hijo.

-No pienso apoyarla. Ese niño no sanara la herida que dejo Syaoran en Sakura. Ella solo necesita una vida tranquila sin llevar esa responsabilidad de ser madre soltera.- argumento molesto.- Solo quiero que vuelva a ser la chica inocente y sencilla de antes.

-Si sigues negándote a esto y Sakura no cambia de idea, terminara yéndose de la casa algún día. ¿Crees poder soportar que se valla?- casi amenazo Tomoyo.

Touya no dijo nada después de esto. Solo se dio media vuelta y como si nada se marcho.

En la noche de ese mismo día, Tomoyo fue a visitar a los padres de Syaoran.

Entre la familia Akido y los Kinomoto siempre hubo un gran cariño y se querían como a una gran familia.

-Hola Tomoyo!.- dijo Nadeshiko al abrir la puerta y encontrarse a la cuñada de su hijo.

-Hola!- contesto sonriente la chica.- No está el señor Akido?- pregunto refiriéndose a Fujitaka.

-Sí, ahí está.- contesto señalando hacia la sala que es donde se encontraba.

-Tomoyo!, hola, como estas?-pregunto feliz Fujitaka.

-Muy bien.

-Y como está Sakura?-pregunto Nadeshiko poniéndose triste.- Esa chica tan buena…mi hijo tuvo mucha suerte de conocerla….llevaban ya mucho tiempo saliendo y todos esperábamos el día de su matrimonio, pero luego paso lo del accidente.- relataba triste.

-Pero no se ponga triste, le puede hacer daño a su salud.- recomendó Tomoyo.

-Estoy preocupada por Sakura. La consideramos como de la familia. Incluso le tenemos más cariño a ella que a nuestra hija Meiling.- seguía diciendo Nadeshiko mientras se ponía cada vez más triste.

-Tranquila y ya no digas más o preocuparas a los demás.- aconsejo tiernamente Fujitaka.-Tomoyo, como está Sakura?, se encuentra bien?- dijo dirigiéndose a su invitada.

-Está muy bien pero ahora está hospitalizada.- confeso.

-Qué le paso?, hizo alguna tontería?.-pregunto Nadeshiko alarmándose un poco.

-No para nada!-tranquilizo Tomoyo.- Solo vine a avisarles y a pedirles que vayan a verla mañana al hospital.

-¿De verdad está bien?- cuestiono Fujitaka.

-Sí, de verdad. No les estoy mintiendo.

De regreso a casa, Tomoyo iba muy pensativa.

-Le tengo envidia a Sakura por el hijo que va a tener. ¡Un hijo!...¡Que felicidad!-pensaba Tomoyo mientras miraba por la ventana del auto en el que se encontraba.

Sakura despertó, y lo primero que vio fue a su hermano mirando por la ventana de la habitación del hospital.

-Hermano.-dijo sonriente.

-Sakura, despertaste.- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Ayer te pusiste triste con todo lo que te dije. No quiero que te pongas triste ni que te enfades.

-No me enfade.- aseguro él con una enorme sonrisa.- Has lo que quieras.- dijo refiriéndose al asunto del bebe.

-Gracias!- contesto feliz.- Sabes, Tomoyo desea tener un hijo. Por qué no quieres?.- pregunto sonriente. Pero Touya no contesto.- A veces me pregunto si cometí un error al presentártela. ¿La quieres?- cuestiono ella.-Al principio pensé que se llevaban muy bien. ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes?. Dime.- volvió a cuestionar a su hermano.

-Me conoces bien. Estoy muy ocupado con el trabajo y no me importa otra cosa que no seas tú.

-Entonces es mi culpa.- dijo ella haciéndose la ofendida.

-No quise decir eso.- respondió dedicándole una bella sonrisa a su hermana.

-Sabes?, Tomoyo y yo hemos decidido irnos a vivir contigo, para estar todos felices y contentos. ¿Qué te parece?- dijo con la gran sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a su hermana.

-De verdad?. Que bueno!.- dijo ilusionada.

- Ahora que habrá un bebe en casa estaré más tranquilo si Tomoyo está contigo.

-Sakura!- dijo Tomoyo llegando con los padres de Syaoran. Todos se saludaron.

-Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado Fujitaka.

-Sí, no se preocupe. Pero tengo algo importante que decirles.-confeso Sakura.

-Pero que es?- cuestiono Nadeshiko preocupada.

-Estoy embarazada!

Tanto Fujitaka como Nadeshiko se miraron impactados para luego regresar la mirada hacia Sakura.

-Sakura, debes tener ese hijo.- casi ordeno Nadeshiko.- Syaoran se fue y con él se llevo todas mis ganas de vivir. Te lo ruego.

-Sakura, se que lo que te pedimos no es justo, pero espero nos puedas entender.- comento Fujitaka.

-Te ayudaremos a cuidarlo y podrás regresar a trabajar sin problemas.- rogaba la madre de Syaoran.

-Ya decidí tenerlo.- contesto la ojiverde con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo Nadeshiko entre lágrimas.

-No tengo otra forma de recordar el amor entre Syaoran y yo. Y sé que tendré muchas dificultades en el futuro pero sé que con el apoyo de todos ustedes saldré adelante.- dijo mirando a todos los presentes.

Siete meses después…..

Sakura se encontraba caminando por el cementerio hacia la lapida de Syaoran, llevaba un enorme ramo de flores como siempre que iba a verlo.

-Mi querido Syaoran, nuestro hijo nacerá en dos semanas!- decía mirando aquella foto en la lapida de su amado.- Me muero por saber a quién de los dos se parecerá más! Sabes?, todos están muy emocionados, no dejan de preguntarme cuando nacerá. Touya le ha comprado muchas cosas y Tomoyo le decoro la habitación.- decía con ilusión.- La primera palabra que quiero que diga es "papá", le diré que su papá lo quiere mucho aunque nunca lo podrá ver.- decía mientras empezaban a salirle algunas lagrimas.

Y así se quedo Sakura mirando aquella foto de Syaoran, mientras sostenía su vientre en el que se encontraba el único recuerdo que le quedaba de aquella persona que tanto amaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola...espero les gustara este capitulo y sigan leyendo que proximamente saldran nuevos personajes que seran muy importantes en la historia, asi que esten pendientes!<strong>

**Y tambien quiero agradecerles a midori-hanasaki y Endri-Chan por sus comentarios!...enserio que todos sus comentarios me animan a seguir!...un saludo a todos!**


	5. Conflictos

**Hola!...la siguiente historia no es mia, es de un drama chino que ví y me encanto jaja!, trate de adaptarlo con los personajes de esta maravillosa serie.**

**Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a CLAMP.**

* * *

><p>Dos lindas chicas se encontraban en una tienda de bebes buscando diversos productos.<p>

-¡Mira Sakura que linda ropa! –decía Tomoyo mostrándole un suetercito a su cuñada.

-Sí es muy bonita Tomoyo, pero yo voy a tener un niño y eso no parece de niño.-dijo dando su punto de vista.

-No importa, no hay diferencia. Esto les queda tanto a niños como a niñas.- argumentó.

-Yo creo que mejor llevamos otra cosa. Mi hijo debe tener el carácter de un hombre.- comentaba orgullosa la futura madre.- No has visto todos los juguetes que le compró Touya, son puras pistolas y cuchillos.

-Te he dicho que el niño tiene que ser encantador y mi experiencia me dice que se parecerá a tu hermano.- comentaba poniéndose un poco molesta.

-No hay nada de malo en eso. Mi hermano es muy guapo e inteligente.- comentaba Sakura siguiéndole el juego para irritarla un poco, en ocasiones le encantaba molestar a su amiga.- o ¿por qué te enamoraste de él?- ambas chicas se rieron.

-Pobre de mí.- dijo Tomoyo también siguiéndole el juego a Sakura.- Ahora tengo que aguantarme a Touya y a su irritante hermana.- decía haciéndose la ofendida.

-No te daría lastima separarte de un hombre tan guapo y de su hermana tan buena?- decía la ojiverde entre risas.

-Pues sí que me daría lastima.- ambas chicas comenzaron a reír al tiempo que se disponían a seguir viendo más productos para el bebe que venía en camino.

En la noche de ese mismo día las chicas regresaban de sus compras.

-¡Ya llegamos!- gritaba Tomoyo al entrar en la casa seguida por Sakura.

-¿Por qué se les hizo tan tarde?- decía Touya un poco irritado.

-Había demasiado tráfico.- se defendió su esposa.

-Sakura está embarazada. No la saques a pasear.

-No es para tanto.- intervino Sakura.- Compramos muchas cosas.-dijo mientras todos se dirigían a la sala.- vi tu coche afuera vas a salir?- pregunto curiosa.

-Las estoy esperando a las dos. Como ayer dijiste que te gustaba la comida de sabor fuerte, hoy reservé en un restaurante Tailandés.-le decía con una sonrisa a su hermana.

-¿tailandés?-preguntaba su hermana con ilusión, y es que la comida tailandesa era una de sus preferidas.

-Me encanta. No hemos cenado juntos en mucho tiempo.- comento Tomoyo

-Sí, así que mejor ya vámonos, se nos hace tarde.- decía Touya mientras se dirigía a la salida seguida por ambas chicas.

En el restaurante Tailandés…

-Sakura, prueba esto, es un platillo muy famoso.- decía Touya pasándole un platillo a su hermana.

-Está muy bueno.- cometo ella al probar aquel platillo.- Últimamente me está dando mucha hambre.- platicaba ella.- Sera que mi hijo ¿va a ser muy glotón?

-Tal vez.- reía Tomoyo.- Mírala Touya, que orgullosa esta de su bebe. Y ¿no has pensado en un bebe nuestro?-decía Tomoyo dirigiéndose a su esposo.

-¿Otra vez eso? No hay tiempo para pensar en esas cosas, ahora solo hay que preocuparnos por el nuevo miembro de la familia que llegara pronto.- decía mirando a su hermana orgulloso.

-Sakura, tu hermano no es nada razonable.- decía Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

-Mi tarea es comer mucho y cuidar a mi hijo que llevo en mi vientre.- comentaba la ojiverde.- No quiero meterme en sus asuntos.

-¿No te quieres meter hoy?- decía una Tomoyo enojada.- ¿Alguna vez te has preocupado por los demás? Nosotros siempre nos preocupamos por ti.- decía subiendo un poco la voz.

Todos se quedaron callados unos pocos segundos, hasta que Sakura hablo.

-Pero, tener un hijo es asunto de pareja.- comento ella calmadamente y con una tierna sonrisa.- En mi opinión tienes que hablar con mi hermano.

-¿Hablar con él?-seguía discutiendo Tomoyo.- ¿y tú has hablado con alguien? Quieres tener un hijo y tu hermano te apoya. Yo también quiero tener un hijo, lo deseo mucho.- decía alterándose un poco más.

-Mi hermano no tuvo nada que ver en mi decisión de tener este hijo.- decía una Sakura seria.-Mi deber era consultarlo con Syaoran pero, desgraciadamente no está.- comentaba con algunas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.- No me quedó más remedio que decidirlo yo sola.

-Sakura, discúlpame. No era mi intención recordarte a Syaoran.- decía Tomoyo apenada.

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Sakura, solo se dispuso a seguir comiendo pero se le notaba muy enojada.

-Perdón, no me siento bien. Me voy.- dijo Sakura a los pocos segundos y poniendo se dé pie.

-Sakura, Sakura.- llamaba Touya también poniéndose de pie.

Sakura salió del restaurante y Touya miro a Tomoyo de muy mala manera.- No quiero verte nunca más.- le dijo Touya seriamente a su esposa.- ¿Quieres tener un hijo? Pues ahora mismo nos divorciamos.- termino de decir al tiempo que salía en busca de Sakura, dejando a Tomoyo parada y sin darle la oportunidad de decir algo.

-No llores. No es bueno para el bebe.-le decía Touya a su hermana ya estando en el auto.

-Hermano, estoy bien.- decía mientras colocaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano.- Extraño mucho a Syaoran y por eso me pongo triste.

Ya más tarde los hermanos Kinomoto estaban sentados en la sala de su casa.

-¿No ha vuelto Tomoyo?- pregunto Sakura con preocupación a su hermano.

-No te preocupes, estará bien. Ve a dormir.- respondió él.

-Ya es muy tarde. Es muy peligroso. Voy a llamarla.- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Sakura, esta noche no volverá Tomoyo.- confeso el mayor de los Kinomoto.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto preocupada mientras se sentaba de nuevo.- Lo que paso no fue culpa de Tomoyo. No fue su intención. No quiero que se peleen.- dijo casi regañando a su hermano.

-No sabes nada de nuestra relación. No te preocupes. Ve a dormir.

-Es cierto que no se mucho de su relación. Cuéntame.

Touya se quedo pensando unos segundos.- Yo no quiero tener hijos.- confeso él.- Si ella insiste, la única solución es el divorcio.

-¿Divorciarse?- pregunto ella sin entender nada. Él solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron en silencio nuevamente hasta que Sakura volvió a hablar.- Hermano… ¿tienes una amante?- se atrevió a preguntar ella.

-¿Crees que soy ese tipo de hombre?- cuestiono.

-Tomoyo desea un hijo porque te ama.- casi regaño ella.- ¿Vas a separare de ella por ese motivo?

-No solo por eso.

-Dime ¿por qué?- exigió ella.- ¿de verdad no tienes una amante?- pregunto de nuevo.

-En verdad ¿crees que soy esa clase de hombre? Los de mas no me conocerán bien. Pero tú sí. Si te digo él porque del divorcio, nunca lo entenderías.- dijo Touya con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Claro que te conozco. Por eso estoy convencida de que jamás te convertirías en una mala persona. ¿Dije algo malo? ¿Te enojaste?- pregunto la castaña al ver que su hermano no decía nada y se notaban sus ganas de llorar.- Eres el mejor hombre del mundo. Eres la única familia que tengo.- dijo tratando de consolar a su hermano.- ¿Me quieres verdad? Confió siempre en ti.- Sakura se preocupo al ver a su hermano estallar en lagrimas. Touya solo tomo una de las manos de su hermana entre las suyas.

-Prométeme que nunca vas a dejar de hablarme. Prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Y discúlpame.

-Bueno… entonces a dormir.- dijo ya más tranquilo.

-¿Y Tomoyo?- pregunto Sakura.

-No te preocupes.

-Habla con ella con calma. No quiero que se divorcien.

-Está bien.-dijo suspirando.-pero ahora hay que dormir que ya es tarde.

-De acuerdo.

Y así se fueron a dormir los hermanos Kinomoto a sus respectivas habitaciones.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!...bueno espero les gustara este capitulo!...y que opinan de la situación de Touya y Tomoyo?...y no se preocupen que el bebe de Saku nacera muy pronto!...esten pendientes!<strong>

**Y nuevamente me gustaria agradecerle a Saomin , Anais-Lovely-Angel , midori-hanasaki y Endri-Chan por sus comentarios que me ponen muy feliz al saber que disfrutan de esta historia.**

**Un saludo a Todos!**


	6. Sorpresas y Mentiras

**Hola!...la siguiente historia no es mia, es de un drama chino que ví y me encanto jaja!, trate de adaptarlo con los personajes de esta maravillosa serie.**

**Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a CLAMP.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 6 "Sorpresas y Mentiras"<strong>

Al día siguiente Touya llamo a Tomoyo para verse en un café durante el almuerzo.

-Hay algo que siempre te he querido preguntar.- comento Tomoyo después de un silencio incomodo que se creó prácticamente desde que ella y su esposo se saludaron.- ¿Tienes una amante?- pregunto finalmente.

"¿Otra vez con eso?, de verdad la gente tiene ese concepto de mi".- pensó Touya, es decir, primero Sakura le sale con el tema de una posible amante la noche anterior y ahora Tomoyo, ¿era enserio?- "¿de verdad mi actitud es de un hombre que engaña a su esposa?".- seguía pensando.

-Solo responde ¿sí o no?- interrumpió ella sus pensamientos.

- ¿De verdad me crees esa clase de hombre?- contesto Touya cansado, y es que ya no quería volver a repetir lo que le había dicho a su hermana la noche anterior.

-No realmente…yo…confió en ti.-contesto ella con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.- Se que soy la cuñada y mejor amiga de Sakura y….no debí de haber dicho nada de lo que dije y en cuanto regrese a la casa le pediré disculpas y…- más lágrimas amenazaban con salir.- el tema de los niños lo dejare en tus manos.- termino de decir.

-No tienes porque pasar por esto.- dijo él tratando de hacer que de alguna forma ella entendiera que era mejor para los dos separarse pero Tomoyo parecía no entender.

-Vamos a casa.- dio ella dedicándole una sonrisa y poniéndose de pie.- Y…no volvamos a tocar el tema de divorciarnos…porque…no me pienso separar de ti.- terminando de decir esto, salió de la cafetería como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos.

-¡Puja!...¡Puja!- le decía una enfermera a Sakura. Al parecer se le había adelantado el parto una semana.

-Uno...Dos…Tres… ¡Puja!-decían nuevamente los doctores presentes en aquella sala de partos donde la ojiverde mostraba ciertas dificultades para traer al mundo a su hijo.

En la oficina de Touya, él trataba de localizar a su hermana por teléfono, y al ver que no contestaba sus insistentes llamadas decidió ir a su casa.

-Uno...Dos…Tres… ¡Puja!- le decían nuevamente a Sakura.- Será un parto difícil.- decía la doctora de más alto rango entre los doctores presentes.- Habla con sus familiares sobre la situación.- le decía a una de las enfermeras.

-No hay nadie, ella vino sola. Se le adelanto el parto una semana y lo más seguro es que nadie de su familia lo sepa.- comento angustiada la enfermera.

-Pues localízalos. Llámales por teléfono.- ordeno.

Touya entro lo más rápido que pudo a la casa y solo atino a gritar – ¡Sakura!- y al ver que nadie contestaba subió directamente a su habitación pero para su sorpresa, Sakura no estaba. Corrió nuevamente a la sala, tomo el teléfono y llamo a Tomoyo.

-¡Tomoyo!... ¿dónde está Sakura?... ¿está contigo?- pregunto alarmado.

-No, yo estoy en el teatro… ¿qué pasa?

-¡¿Como que en el teatro? … ¡te dije que te quedaras con ella, en cualquier momento podía nacer ese niño!- terminando de decir esto colgó el teléfono y corrió al hospital.

-¿Ya llamaste a sus familiares?- pregunto la doctora.

-Sí, pero nadie contesta y la segunda vez que llame estaba ocupado.

La doctora se acerco a Sakura y tomo su mano.- Querida, hay algunas dificultades y tienes que tomar una decisión ahora, así que…- la doctora no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Sakura la interrumpió.

-Salve a mi hijo.- dijo la ojiverde con las pocas energías que le quedaban.

Después de un rato Touya llego al hospital y los doctores le informaron sobre la situación.

-¡Touya!- gritaba Tomoyo mientras corría hacia él. -¿Cómo está Sakura?

-¡Por qué te fuiste al teatro!- dijo furioso.- te confié el cuidado de Sakura, ahora era cuando más cerca tenias que estar de ella.

-Pero solo fue un momento no pensé que…-interrumpió él.

-Ve lo que pasa por tus imprudencias. Si ibas a salir me hubieras avisado.- seguía él reclamado.-Sakura está teniendo un parto difícil y les dijo a los doctores que salven al niño sin importar que le pase a ella. Eres tan egoísta. Solo piensas en ti.

Antes de que Tomoyo pudiera decir algo salieron unos doctores de la salda de parto.

-Felicidades, ambos están a salvo. Los podrán ver cuando los pasemos a la habitación.

Ya en la habitación se encontraba acostada una Sakura muy cansada pero en su mirada se notaba gran felicidad.

-Sakura…perdóname por dejarte sola…por mi culpa estuviste en una situación peligrosa.- trataba de disculparse Tomoyo.

-No te preocupes, no tengo que perdonarte nada.- respondió la ojiverde con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo va a llamarse el pequeño?- pregunto Touya mirando al nuevo miembro de la familia.

-Eriol.- dijo sonriente la nueva mamá.- Siempre le gusto ese nombre a Syaoran.

-¡Que lindo nombre!- comento Tomoyo.

-Sí, es muy lindo.- respondió ella.

-Tomoyo, acompáñame a comprarle algunas cosas a Sakura y al bebe, así mientras descansa.

-Está bien. Ahorita regresamos.- le dijo a su amiga.

Touya y Tomoyo fueron a una tienda para bebes que se encontraba a unas pocas calles del hospital.

-Oye, esa de ahí ¿es Tomoyo Daidouji?- preguntaba una mujer a su amiga.

-Sí, es ella.- le respondió la otra.

Tomoyo escucho los murmullos y se volteo. Para su sorpresa eran dos de sus compañeras de la preparatoria que hace muchos años no veía.

-¡Tomoyo!... ¿cómo estás?, hace años que no nos vemos.- dijo feliz una de las chicas llamada Naoko.

-Hola… ¡si no me dicen yo ni las reconozco!- confeso Tomoyo.

-Y qué haces viendo cosas de bebes… no es por nada pero ya estas algo mayorcita para tener bebes ¿no?- comento la otra chica llamada Rika.

Y no es que Tomoyo fuera una anciana pero a sus 32 años todos esperaban que ya tuviera hijos.

-El hijo de Rika es muy listo y le va muy bien en la escuela.- presumía Naoko.

-Deja de presumir a mi hijo Naoko. Seguro el de Tomoyo es mejor, como ella.- comentaba Rika.- Y dinos, ¿es niño o niña?

Tomoyo se sentía un poco avergonzada ya que sus compañeras ya tenían una vida que a ella le gustaría tener.

-Es….mmm… una niña.- mintió.

-Que bien, así será más apegada a ti.- comento Naoko.

-¿Es verdad que te casaste con un hombre rico y súper guapo?- pregunto Rika haciendo que Naoko se emocionara con el tema.

-Tomoyo, ya vámonos.- dijo Touya acercándose a su esposa haciendo que las presentes se sorprendieran.

-mmm… él es mi esposo. Touya ellas son unas compañeras de la preparatoria.- dijo presentándolos.- Si no se me hubieran acercado no las hubiera reconocido.- comento.

-Estamos muy cambiadas.- dijo Rika.

-Pero Tomoyo sigue igual, incluso después del parto conserva una figura esbelta.- comento alegre Naoko.

Touya solo miro sin entender la plática pero aun así no dijo nada.

-Este…mmm…bueno, fue un gusto verlas pero ya tenemos que irnos.- dijo rápidamente Tomoyo.

Touya y Tomoyo salieron de esa tienda con varias bolsas llenas de cosas que le habían comprado a Sakura y el bebe Eriol. Sin embargo, ninguno dijo nada sobre lo sucedido con las ex compañeras de Tomoyo.

**Hola!...bueno, espero les gustara este capitulo y sigan leyendo mi historia!**

**Y bueno,me gustaria agradecerle a aridarck , midori-hanasaki , saku.93 , Endri-Chan , Saomin , Anais-Lovely-Angel nuevamente por sus comentarios que de verdad me alegro al leerlos y me motivan para continuar esta historia, mil disculpas si se me paso mencionar a alguien.**

**Y sigan leyendo que espero en el proximo capitulo o si no hasta el siguiente (todavia no lo se) apreceran nuevos personajes muy importante jeje!**

**Un saludo a todos!**


	7. Cosas Inesperadas

**Hola!...la siguiente historia no es mia, es de un drama chino que ví y me encanto jaja!, trate de adaptarlo con los personajes de esta maravillosa serie.**

**Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**Cap 7 "Cosas Inesperadas"**

-Sí, diga?...ah!..Touya!- dijo Fujitaka al contestar el teléfono.- ¡¿de verdad?...enseguida vamos…sí, adiós.- ¡Nadeshiko!... ¡apúrate!..Tenemos que ir al hospital.- término de decir el señor Akido a su esposa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo?- pregunto Nadeshiko asustada.

-¡Sakura dio a luz a nuestro nieto!- contesto feliz.

* * *

><p>En el Hospital General de Tomoeda, una orgullosa madre sostenía a su bebe recién nacido, mirándolo con gran orgullo y felicidad.<p>

-¡Sakura!- gritaron al unisonó los padres de Syaoran al entrar en la habitación de Sakura.

- ¡Mira Eriol!...son el abuelo y la abuela.-le dijo a su hijo.- Han venido a visitarte.

-¡Eriol!..¡Eriol! –decía Nadeshiko entre lagrimas mientras cargaba al último recuerdo que tenía de su hijo Syaoran.

-Sakurita ¿cómo estás?- pregunto Fujitaka.

-Muy bien. Muchas gracias.- contesto ella sonriente.

-Sakura… ¡Muchas Gracias!...De verdad ¡Muchísimas Gracias! – Agradecía Nadeshiko mientras lloraba cada vez más de alegría y emoción, mientras repetía una y otra es el nombre de su nieto.-Eriol…Eriol... ¡Eriol!- decía sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Se lo debe agradecer a Syaoran. Fue él quien nos dejo este divino regalo.- dijo Sakura con una enorme sonrisa.

Fujitaka, Nadeshiko y Sakura se quedaron sonriendo en aquella habitación del hospital, sin poder quitar la mirada del nuevo miembro de la familia y el último recuerdo que tenían de Syaoran. Eriol.

* * *

><p>Tres Años Después…<p>

Una linda chica de ahora unos 27 años de edad, se encontraba sentada en un parque con su hijo de 3 años en las piernas. Ambos jugaban y reían felices.

En la Casa Kinomoto…

Tomoyo se encontraba regando las flores que tenían en la sala. En ese momento llego Sakura con el pequeño Eriol.

-¡Tío-papa!- grito Eriol en cuanto entro a la casa. Eriol le decía Tío-papa a Touya ya que para ellos era su tío pero Eriol lo quería como a un padre.

-¡Ha vuelto Eriol!- Dijo Touya mientras cargaba a su sobrino.

-¿Dónde está Tomoyo?- pregunto Sakura.

-Está arreglando las flores. Es fin de semana, ¿a dónde vamos?- pregunto el mayor de los Kinomoto.

-Eriol ¿a dónde vamos?- pregunto Sakura dirigiéndose a su pequeño hijo.

-Tío-papa…tengo hambre- apenas dijo el pequeño Eriol.

-Pues vamos a comer- dijo un Touya muy sonriente mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

-Hola Tomoyo.- saludo la ojiverde sonriente.

-Hola. Esta vez tardaron mucho en regresar de su paseo.

-Lo sé, pero ya conoces a Eriol. Una vez que sale ya no quiere regresar.- comentaba orgullosa.- Casi tuve que traerlo arrastrando.

-¿Y tu hermano?- Cuestiono Tomoyo.

-Esta con Eriol.

-Tu hermano pasa demasiado tiempo con él.- comentaba un poco molesta Tomoyo.

-Mírate.- comento divertida Sakura.- Estas celosa de un niño de tres años.

-Touya quiere a Eriol como si fuera su propio hijo. No necesita otro.- comentaba Tomoyo.- Cuando una mujer pasa de los treinta tiene menos posibilidades de quedar embarazada.

-Haces que parezca muy grave Tomoyo.- le contesto sonriente a su cuñada y mejor amiga.

-Tal vez tengas razón.- dijo una sonriente pero no muy convencida Tomoyo.

* * *

><p>Casa Akido…<p>

-¡Mamá!..¡Papá! – gritaba una chica de lago cabello negro amarrado en dos coletas, mientras ingresaba a la casa de los Akido.

-¡Meiling! – Grito Nadeshiko al ver a su hija entrando por la puerta.- ¡Por fin has vuelto!

-¡Meiling!- dijo Fujitaka mientras se acercaba a la puerta donde se encontraban su esposa y la recién llegada.

-¡Papá!- dijo la chica corriendo a los brazos de su padre.

-¿Por qué no nos avisaste que regresabas?- cuestionó Fujitaka.

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa.- contesto Meiling.

* * *

><p>En la casa Kinomoto se encontraba sonando el teléfono. Sakura contestó.<p>

-¿Diga?-preguntó.-Hola suegra….bien, gracias…estábamos por llevar a Eriol de paseo… ¿qué?, ¿ahora?...está bien, vamos para allá.

-Vámonos Sakura.- comento Touya con su sobrino tomado de su mano.

-Lo siento, pero acaba de llamar mi suegra y dice que tenemos que ir urgente.

-Pero le prometí a Eriol que hoy lo llevaría al parque.- reprocho él.- Eriol.- dijo cargando a su sobrino.- ¿a dónde prefieres ir?, ¿al parque o a casa de los abuelos?- pregunto sonriente. Y es que esa sonrisa solo se la dedicaba a su hermana y a su sobrino.

-Al parque.- contesto rápidamente el pequeño.

-Eriol, hoy tenemos que ir a ver a los abuelos. Otro día vamos al parque de acuerdo?

A lo lejos de la habitación Tomoyo observaba la escena con una mirada triste, ya que a ella le encantaría tener una relación así con su esposo y aunque ya casi no comentaba el tema de los hijos con él, ella nunca dejo de desear un hijo.

* * *

><p>Casa Akido…<p>

-Te traje esto.- le decía Meiling a su madre mientras le enseñaba todas las cosas que le trajo de su viaje de estudios en Estados Unidos.

-Muchas gracias hija.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y Fujitaka fue a abrir.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Nadeshiko a su esposo.

-Es Sakura…ya llego.

-No le digan que estoy aquí.- comento Meiling.- Quiero que sea una sorpresa.

-¡Ya llegue!- gritaba un Eriol muy contento.

-Sí, ya llego mi nieto favorito.- le decía Fujitaka.

-Suegra, ¿para qué nos llamo?, ¿Qué es tan urgente?- cuestiono la ojiverde.

-Nada. Solo quería verles.

Todos caminaron hacia la sala pero antes de que Sakura pudiera dar un paso más, alguien detuvo su paso colocando sus manos en los ojos y dejando temporalmente sin visión a la chica.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Sakura un tanto asustada, y es que en esa casa solo vivían sus suegros.

-¡Deja a mi mamá!… ¡no te la lleves!- grito Eriol mientras que daba pequeños golpecitos a la persona que tenia "atrapada" a su madre.

-Ya déjala Meiling, o Eriol se va a enojar.- dijo Nadeshiko.

-¿Qué?... ¿Me...Meiling?- dijo Sakura dándose la vuelta y descubrir quién era la responsable de su ceguera temporal.

-Hola Sakura.- saludo sonriente.

-¿Cuándo regresaste de los Estados Unidos?- pregunto la ojiverde mientras abrazaba a su cuñada.

-Acabo de llegar.

Sakura se agacho para poder quedar a la altura de su pequeño hijo.- Mira Eriol, ella es tu tía Meiling.

-Tía Meiling.- atino a decir el pequeño.

-Hola Eriol.- saludo Meiling con lágrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba a su pequeño sobrino.

* * *

><p>Touya y Tomoyo se encontraban en la sala de su casa viendo un poco de televisión. En ese momento sonó el teléfono y Touya contesto.<p>

-¿Diga?...Ah, hola Sakura… ¿de verdad?...regreso Meiling… que bueno…ahora mismo los voy a buscar para que vallamos a cenar todos juntos.-dio por finalizada la llamada.

-¿Quién es Meiling?- pregunto un poco celosa Tomoyo.

-Meiling es la hermana menor de Syaoran. Anda, ve a cambiarte para irnos.

Mientras en el patio de la casa de los Akido, se encontraban Sakura y Meiling platicando.

-Sabes…salvaste a mi familia con el nacimiento de Eriol.- comentaba la recién llegada de los Estados Unidos.

-No es para tanto.- contesto la ojiverde sonriendo

-Aun así, Muchas gracias.

Más tarde los Kinomoto y los Akido se reunieron en un pequeño restaurant para celebrar la llegada de Meiling a Tomoeda.

-¡Te quiero mucho Eriol!- decía Meiling mientras jugaba con su sobrino.

-Anda Meiling, no te distraigas con Eriol. Ven a comer.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Touya me trata muy bien.- dijo la chica mientras abrazaba a Touya por detrás. A Tomoyo no le pareció muy bien la escenita ya que los miraba un poco molestos pero también con algo de curiosidad.

-Meiling esta vez no le dijiste a nadie sobre tu regreso. Hace poco recibí una carta tuya y no decías nada sobre esto.- comentaba Sakura sonriente.- Se guardaron muy bien el secreto.- dijo dirigiéndose a sus suegros.

-Es que quería darte la sorpresa.-comento Meiling.

-¡Y lo has logrado!- exclamo la ojiverde.

-¡Claro!, diseñe el plan yo misma.- dijo orgullosa.

-No seas tan orgullosa.- regaño Fujitaka.- En comparación con tu hermano, aun te falta mucho que aprender.

A todos los presentes se les borro lentamente la sonrisa con la simple mención de Syaoran.

Para romper el hielo Meiling empezó a platicar con Eriol.

-Dime Eriol… ¿tú conoces a estas personas?- refiriéndose a los presentes.- ¿me los presentas?

-Abuela, Abuelo, Mamá.- empezó a nombrar a cada uno.- Tía, Papá.- refiriéndose a Touya.

-¿Papá?- pregunto confundida Meiling.

-No lo olvides, es tu tío-papa.- corrigió Sakura.

-Sakura, aun no estaba en casa cuando murió Syaoran… ¿me acompañas al cementerio mañana?

-Claro que si Meiling.

-Meiling, mañana te llevare en mi coche.- comento Touya, asiendo que Tomoyo fijara la vista en ellos.

* * *

><p>Se encontraban los Kinomoto en su auto de regreso a casa.<p>

-Y dime Sakura.- empezó Tomoyo.- ¿Cuántos años tiene Meiling?

-Creo que.- pensó un poco.-21 o 22.

-¡Que jovencita! – se sorprendió Tomoyo.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente se encontraban Sakura, Touya y Meiling frente a la lapida de Syaoran.<p>

-Hermano.- dijo Meiling entre sollozos.- Tu siempre me cuidaste desde niña. Trabajaste muy duro para que me fuera a estudiar a Estados Unidos.- en ese momento Meiling ya se encontraba derramando miles de lagrimas.- Cumplí la meta y ahora quiero ganar mucho dinero para corresponderte. Pero no me has dado la oportunidad. ¿Por qué no me dejaste corresponderte?- decía refiriéndose a su muerte.- Syaoran…he pensado tanto en ti.- decía una Meiling devastada.- Sin ti nuestra casa ya no es la misma. Tu pobre hijo ve una foto tuya y te llama papá, ¿por qué no pensaste en nosotros?- reclamaba ella.- ¿Syaoran a donde te fuiste? … ¡Te extraño!- Sakura solo abrazo a su cuñada.

* * *

><p>Algunos días despues Sakura se encontraba en su trabajo, más exactamente en la sala de profesores ya que ella, era profesora de Literatura.<p>

-¿Este semestre tienes muchas clases?- pregunto uno de los profesores a Sakura.

-Tengo pocas clases.

-Sakura viene de una familia de excelentes profesores. Por eso goza de algunos privilegios.- comento otra de sus compañeras. Sakura solo sonrió ante el comentario.- Escuche que tienes un hijo. Espero que sea tan inteligente como Syaoran. -prosiguió.

-Mi hijo solo tiene tres años.-comentaba orgullosa la ojiverde mientras veía un porta retratos de su hijo que tenía en su pequeño escritorio.-Pero a decir verdad, espero que tenga un mejor futuro que Syaoran.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Sakura.

-¿Diga?- contestó ella.- Meiling, hola.

Meiling esperaba a Sakura afuera de la universidad donde trabajaba.

-No esperaba verte por aquí.- dijo Sakura ya fuera.

-Solo quería platicar contigo.- respondió Meiling.

-Te invito a comer entonces.

-No te preocupes. Solo vengo de rápido.

-De acuerdo.- contesto Sakura sonriente.

-Sabes, en el vuelo conocí a un chico. Me cayó muy bien.- comento emocionada Meiling.-Quiero presentártelo para que me des tu opinión.

-¡Vaya! La pequeña Meiling está enamorada.- se emociono la ojiverde.- ¿cuándo lo conoceré?

-¿Esta noche, te parece bien?

-¿Esta noche? … Veo que estás impaciente.- bromeo Sakura.- Llévalo a casa a cenar esta noche.

-No te preocupes. Iremos después de la cena. Bueno. Nos vemos.- se despidió e inmediatamente se fue.

* * *

><p>En un puente, cerca de la universidad donde trabajaba Sakura, un joven se encontraba hablando por teléfono.<p>

-Sí, está bien. Te veo en el puente. Adiós.-termino su llamada.

Sakura terminaba de comprar unas flores amarillas muy bonitas. Ella iba muy sonriente con su compra. El joven mencionado anteriormente volteo hacia donde se encontraba la ojiverde por casualidad, pero en cuanto la miro, no pudo quitarle la vista de encima. Simplemente quedo impactado con la belleza de la chica.

En el momento en el que Sakura pasaba por su lado, al chico le sonó su teléfono nuevamente y contesto.

-¿Si?...habla Syaoran, regrese.

Sakura solo se paró en seco unos cuantos pasos delante, incluso se le cayeron las flores al suelo.

-Tus flores.- dijo aquel chico de nombre Syaoran, recogiendo y entregando las flores de la chica.

Sakura se le quedo viendo unos pocos segundos. En su mirada se podía ver tristeza y decepción porque, obviamente ese chico no era SU Syaoran.

-Gracias.- dejo la chica y sin decir más, se fue.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!...Bueno, antes que nada les debo una supermega disculpa por dejar esto tantoooooo tiempo!...pero es que este era mi ultimo año en la escuela y queria centrarme solo en eso...pero alfin me gradue!...wiii!...pero esa es otra historia! jaja<strong>

**Y qué les ha parecido el capitulo y los nuevos personajes?...espero no les aburriera jaja xD!**

**Y bueno, espero sigan leyendome que esto lo estoy haciendo con mucho gusto y mucho cariño para todos ustedes!...Y en el siguiente capitulo habrá muchas sorpresas!...**

**Les mando un saludo a tods y porfavor dejen reviews que su opinion me es muy importante ^^V**


	8. Reencuentro

**Hola!...la siguiente historia no es mia, es de un drama chino que ví y me encanto jaja!, trate de adaptarlo con los personajes de esta maravillosa serie.**

**Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**Cap 7 "Reencuentro"**

En la casa de los Kinomoto se encontraban Tomoyo y Touya sentados en la sala mirando televisión. Sakura se acerco y se sentó a lado de su cuñada.

-¿Ya se acostó Eriol?- preguntó Touya.

-Si.- respondió simplemente la castaña.

-Te vi muy distante en la cena. ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto angustiada Tomoyo. Y es que desde que Sakura había regresado de trabajar estaba muy pensativa y en su mirada se podía sentir tristeza.

-No, nada.- respondió la ojiverde con una sonrisa. Aunque Tomoyo no quedo muy satisfecha con su respuesta.

-¿Vendrá o no Meiling?- cuestiono Tomoyo.

-Dijo que vendría a las nueve.-termino de decir Sakura. Y como si fuera por arte de magia tocaron a la puerta inmediatamente.-Deben ser ellos. Voy a abrir la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta Sakura se encontró con Meiling. Ambas chicas se saludaron y la castaña se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a su invitada.

-Ven. Entra.-dijo Meiling dirigiéndose a su acompañante.

En cuanto Sakura vio al acompañante de Meiling quedo impactada. El chico que le recogió sus flores aquella tarde resulto ser el misterioso amigo de su cuñada.

El chico y ella solo se quedaron mirando fijamente sin decir una palabra. Sakura se quedo mirando sus ojos color ámbar y ese cabello color chocolate despeinado. Meiling solo se limitaba a mirarlos sin entender el por qué de sus reacciones, hasta que Tomoyo se acerco a donde se encontraban todos y así rompió el incomodo silencio que se estaba creando.

-Bienvenidos.- dijo una animada Tomoyo.- Pasen.

En cuanto todos se encontraban en la sala, Meiling se dispuso a presentarlos.

-Este es Touya Kinomoto, el hermano de Sakura. Y ella es Tomoyo, su esposa.-termino sonriente.

-Hola a todos.- saludo el chico sonriente pero un poco nervioso.

-Siéntense.- ordeno Touya.

-Meiling, ahora preséntanoslo a nosotros.- sugirió Tomoyo.

-Bueno, el es mi…- Meiling se notaba nerviosa al no poder contestar a esa simple pregunta.

-Amigo.- interrumpió rápidamente el chico.-Somos amigos. Nos conocimos en el avión.

-Y dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?- seguía interrogando Tomoyo.

-Syaoran.- respondió Sakura que hasta ese momento permanecía callada.

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados y a la vez sorprendidos. Es decir, ¿por qué Sakura sabia el nombre de aquel chico?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Meiling confundida.

-Es que…hoy nos vimos en la tarde.- respondió la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa.-Perdón. Te escuche hablar por teléfono por casualidad.- dijo dirigiéndose al invitado.-Me sorprendí cuando escuche que te llamabas Syaoran y se me cayeron las flores. Gracias por recogerlas.-termino.

-Por eso estabas tan rara.-comento Meiling.- Syaoran.- dirigiéndose a su acompañante.- Se me olvido decirte que mi hermano también se llamaba Syaoran.- el chico se sorprendió por eso, realmente no lo sabía.- Desafortunadamente el murió. Él y Sakura estaban muy enamorados.

Todos se quedaron serios y callados, sobre todo Sakura por recordar al padre de su hijo y Touya, preocupado por su hermana.

-¡Qué casualidad!-dijo Tomoyo para romper el hielo.- ¿Y se encontraron en la calle?

-Sí, fue pura coincidencia.- agrego Syaoran un poco nervioso pero sonriente.

El silencio se apodero nuevamente hasta que Tomoyo volvió a hablar.

-¡Qué tonta!...olvide los bocadillos.- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Y dime joven…eh… ¿disculpa, cuál es tu apellido?-pregunto Touya.

-Soy Li, Syaoran Li. Pero dime Syaoran.

-Y Syaoran- prosiguió.- ¿Qué hacías en los Estados Unidos?

-Estudié Informática. ¿Y usted a que se dedica?- pregunto curioso Syaoran.

-Es empresario.- interrumpió Meiling.- Tiene una empresa grande.- termino de decir sonriente.

-El objetivo de mi regreso no es visitar a la familia sino buscar una oportunidad, un trabajo.- comentaba decidido el amigo de Meiling.- Me queda mucho que aprender de Touya.-comentaba sinceramente.

-No seas modesto.- decía Touya.- Quizá podamos hacer algo juntos.

Tomoyo regresaba de la cocina con algunos bocadillos.

-Aquí tienes Syaoran.- decía al tiempo que le daba un platito lleno de fruta.

Syaoran se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a Sakura que se encontraba frente a él.

-Tome.- dijo dándole su platito de fruta.- no nos han presentado, así que no sé cómo llamarla.

-Es mi cuñada… así que puedes llamarla… ¡Hermana! – interrumpió Meiling entusiasmada.

-No hace falta. Solo dime Sakura.- dijo sonriente.

-Pero Sakura, el es menor que tu. Debería de llamarte de otra forma.- insistía Meiling.

-Bueno. Entonces llámame hermana como dice Meiling.- dijo la castaña dirigiéndose al chico.

-¿Mayor que yo? … No se nota…-comento un poco bajo Syaoran pero Sakura logro escuchar lo que dijo, así que solo sonrió un poco para ella misma.

Realmente no es que se llevaran muchos años de diferencia, es decir, Sakura solo tenía 27 años y él apenas 22.

-¿Qué te parece? Dime.- pregunto Meiling en voz baja a Sakura mientras Syaoran se distrajo con Tomoyo que le estaba dando otro platito con fruta.

-Muy bien. Hacen una bonita pareja.- comentaba Sakura sonriente. Aunque su sonrisa no duro mucho tiempo.-Tengo que ir a cuidar a Eriol.- dicho esto se paro y se fue a su habitación.

-Disculpa.-dijo Syaoran.- ¿Dónde está tu baño?

-Está por ahí.- contesto Tomoyo señalando hacia donde Sakura había pasado anteriormente.

Syaoran camino por un largo pasillo lleno de puertas tratando de encontrar el baño, aunque realmente en el fondo estaba buscando la habitación de Sakura. Simplemente esa chica lo había cautivado con su belleza y su forma de ser.

Luego se topo con unas escaleras. Se dispuso a subir. Pero antes de que diera un paso más, Touya apareció.

-Syaoran. El baño esta por ahí.- le dijo señalando a una de las puertas.

-Ah…este...gracias.-comento un poco apenado.

Touya subió hasta la habitación de su hermana. Toco la puerta, y al abrirla se encontró a Sakura observando a su pequeño hijo que se encontraba dormido en su cama.

-Hermano.- dijo Sakura en voz baja para no despertar a su hijo.- Estoy muy cansada y tengo que dar clases mañana. Me voy a acostar ya.

-Claro. Descansa.- dijo el mayor de los Kinomoto dedicándole una sonrisa a su hermana.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Sakura se encontraba saliendo de una de sus clases.<p>

-¡Profesora Kinomoto!- llamo uno de los profesores.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la chica.

-El portero dice que un hombre la está esperando en la puerta.

-Está bien. Gracias.

Sakura se dirigió hacia la puerta de la Universidad. Para su sorpresa quien la esperaba era nada más y nada menos que Syaoran.

-Hola.- fue lo único que dijo Syaoran sonriendo.

Unos minutos después, Syaoran y Sakura se encontraban tomando un café al aire libre en un parque cerca de la Universidad.

-Me tome la libertad de venir visitarte.- empezó a decir.-Ayer te retiraste muy pronto y apenas pudimos hablar.

-Es que no me sentía bien y subí a acostarme. Perdón.- se disculpo.

-Sakura, disculpa, ¿me permites llamarte Sakura? – Pregunto Syaoran, pero la ojiverde solo se quedo callada.- Disculpa pero me da la impresión de que te caí mal.

-No.- contesto ella rápidamente.

-Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos.- se apresuro a decir él.-Sakura alzo su mirada que hasta entonces permanecía abajo.- pero melancólicos.- continuo.- La primera vez que nos vimos le sonreías a las flores que llevabas en tus manos. Te veías preciosa y hasta parecías feliz.-comentaba.- Pero, he notado en tu sonrisa una tristeza.- En ese momento Sakura empezaba a verlo mal y con algunas lagrimas amenazando con salir.- Es una tristeza que viene del fondo de tu corazón.- seguía diciendo el castaño.- Luego, te recogí las flores y al encontrar tu mirada, sentí algo muy especial.- Quizá tanto Meiling como tú se interesen únicamente en mi por mi nombre, porque tienen la misma expresión. Pero yo no. Me sentí atraído por ti desde que te vi.- declaro el chico.- Sakura, nos conocimos por pura casualidad, ¿no lo crees? – dijo al tiempo que tomaba la mano de la castaña.

Sakura en ese momento se encontraba derramando algunas lágrimas. En cuanto Syaoran tomo su mano, ella quito la suya rápidamente. Tomo su bolso y salió corriendo. Syaoran solo la llamaba por su nombre con la esperanza de que regresara. Pero no lo hizo.

Realmente todo eso le molestaba y le dolía a Sakura. Es decir, a pesar de que habían pasado 3 años desde la muerte de su novio, ella no lo había superado del todo. Y para el colmo aparece este chico, con el mismo nombre que el padre de su hijo, más joven que ella, un chico que le gusta a su cuñada Meiling y lo peor del caso, ¡se le estaba declarando!, Sakura aun no estaba lista para un nuevo romance, y realmente no quería uno. Así que la situación le molestaba pero sobre todo le dolía. Y mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos!..^^<strong>

**Bueno, antes que nada aclarare aglunos aspectos de esta hsitoria ya que se han creado confuciones jeje!**

**Haber...bueno, el novio de Sakura se llamaba Syaoran Akido, el murio. Ahora este "nuevo" Syaoran es Syaoran Li, el castaño de ojos color ambar ^^, a este chico lo conocio Meiling en el avión. En conclución: son dos personas completamente diferentes, solo que comparten el mismo nombre.**

**Y bueno, espero se aclararan algunas dudas y sobre todo, espero que disfrutaran de este pequeño capitulo!**

**Así que me despido no sin antes aradecer por sus reviews a midori-hanasaki , Princesa Sakura , Endri-Chan y Anais-Lovely-Angel...de verdad muchisimas gracias!**

**Y porfavor sigan dejando reviews! jeje ^^**

**Les mando un saludo a todos!**


End file.
